eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mere lapsed
|conductor = Heiki Vahar|position = 12th|points = 36|previous = Keelatud maa|next = Diamond of Night}}'Mere lapsed '(translation: "Children of the Sea") was the Estonian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham performed by Koit Toome. The song is a piano ballad, with Toome singing about going on a sea voyage with his lover. The voyage also serves as a metaphor for the pair striking out on their own to start a new life. The song won its national selection by the skin of its teeth, with the Swiss juror giving crucial points to Toome. It was performed 23rd on the night, following Norwayy and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 36 points. Lyrics |-| Estonian= Meil vanne antud, leping sõlmitu Kai otsad lahti päästetud Me pagas pardal, purjed heisatud Vöör koitu pööratud Näe, ahtris silmapiiri sisse lä’eb Ka viimne kodutorni tipp Nii lapsepõlv meist randa maha jääb Ja algabki me retk Kas mõistad, kallis, kõik meil uus on ees Nüüd vihmas, tuules, päikselõõsa sees Me ihu, hing ja meel sellel teel Kuuluvad vaid teineteisele Kui laiub pärani ees avarus Ükskõik las laetud rajust see Me unistused, riskid ühised Ka lainte keeristes Kas mõistad, kallis, kõik meil uus on ees Nüüd vihmas, tuules, päikselõõsa sees Me ihu, hing ja meel sellel teel Kuuluvad vaid teineteisele Sul soodiots, mul tüür on peos Siht ühine meid kokku seob Üks on alus meil, kesk tuuli neid Kus ainsana meil hoida teineteist Kas mõistad, kallis, kõik meil uus on ees Kas mõistad, kallis, kõik meil uus on ees Nüüd vihmas, tuules, päikselõõsa sees Me ihu, hing ja meel sellel teel Kuuluvad vaid teineteisele Kas mõistad, kallis, kõik meil uus on ees Nüüd vihmas, tuules, päikselõõsa sees Me ihu, hing ja meel sellel teel Kuuluvad vaid teineteisele |-| Translation= We’ve given an oath, signed a contract Left the quay Our luggage is brought on board and the sails are set And the bow is turned towards dawn Look, in the stern goes into the horizon Even the last spire of our home tower So our childhood is left behind on the beach And our journey starts My darling can you understand everything ahead of us is new Now in the rain, in the wind, in a blaze of the sun Our bodies, souls and minds on this path Belong only to each other When space lies before us No matter if it’s charged by the storm Our dreams and risks are mutual In a whirl of waves My darling can you understand everything ahead of us is new Now in the rain, in the wind, in a blaze of the sun Our bodies, souls and minds on this path Belong only to each other You’ve got the sheet and I have the rudder in my hand Our goal binds us together We’ve got the same boat in the midst of these winds Where we can hold only each other My darling can you understand everything ahead of us is new My darling can you understand everything ahead of us is new Now in the rain, in the wind, in a blaze of the sun Our bodies, souls and minds on this path Belong only to each other My darling can you understand everything ahead of us is new Now in the rain, in the wind, in a blaze of the sun Our bodies, souls and minds on this path Belong only to each other Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Estonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998